


Roomies

by justyellowroses



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyellowroses/pseuds/justyellowroses





	Roomies

"You don't have to move out."

The voice came from behind her. Jennifer turned around and saw Lexie leaning against the open door and playing with her hair.

"Oh, it's okay. This where you, I mean Audrey, I mean.... Anyway, it was your place first. I've only been here a few days, anyway, and Duke said I can stay on his boat instead."

Lexie made a thoughtful noise.

"A boat, huh. That sounds weird, but interesting. You know, I don't think I want to live here after all. It's all Audrey-fied and I'm sick of people thinking I'm her. But a boat sounds cool, yeah, I could do a boat. Especially with a cutie like you."

"Um, I don't think...."

Lexie picked up Jennifer's bag with a wink.

"So don't think, just follow!"

 Once they had reached Duke's boat, Jennifer had stopped trying to convince Lexie to stop.

"Hey...," Duke said as they entered.

"Don't strain something, I don't care what name you call me as long as there's room in this flaking rust tub for three."

Duke looked between Lexie and Jennifer in confusion, but Jennifer just shrugged at him.

"I tried to tell her you said she would want her place back."

"What can I say? I just don't feel like I'm a nautical kind of girl."

"So you came here?"

Lexie dropped Jennifer's bag at Duke's feet and looked him up and down.

"What can I say, I thought it was time us girls had some fun," Lexie said.

Then she crooked a finger at Jennifer and pulled Duke into a kiss.


End file.
